


~B&B: Bed and Boyfriend~ (CHAPTER 7)

by faraboverubies22



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Cooking, Eventual Romance, F/M, First Kiss, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Tension, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 15:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20696129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faraboverubies22/pseuds/faraboverubies22
Summary: {RECAP: After a long day, you settle down for your first night at the b&b. Bobby is soon at your door with a board game in his hands and a smile on his face. What will happen the following morning?}





	~B&B: Bed and Boyfriend~ (CHAPTER 7)

**Author's Note:**

> {WOWOWOWOWOW. It's been a while.. don't hate me, please!  
I'm going through a lot with packing and cleaning because I'm moving states. Hope all y'all enjoy this chapter. <3

CHAPTER 7: What Are We?

Warm hues from the sun begin filling the room, flickers of orange and yellow spring out from the curtains. You start to open your eyes; first your left eye emerges from the darkness of the blanket, and then, seconds after, so does your right. You blink, adjusting to the new light, and turn your head towards your phone, a yawn managing to pass through your lips. You go to pick it up, but halfway there, you feel something graze your back. You stop, frozen in place.

_Oh, no. _

You gulp, beginning to put together what happened last night, and how to comprehend what's to happen still.

Turning your head, you see that Bobby is snuggled within the warm confines of the quilted blanket, his legs entangled in the sheets. Heart starting to race, you gulp again, the realization dawning on you.

_Bobby spent the night in my bed. _

You rise up immediately, going over in your head what you'll tell Bobby when he wakes up.

"Mmf," you hear him go, under the covers. _Great, I'll have to figure out what to say in a couple seconds._

Your lips purse in concentration and you attempt at getting out of bed quietly. Placing the soles of your feet on the cold hardwood floor, you get up and out of the warmth of the sheets and waddle over to the bathroom door, pushing it and then closing it behind you. Once in and on the toilet, you sit for a moment, thinking back on last night.

_We played the game, he stopped to look at me, we shared a long moment just looking at each other.. And then what? _

Suddenly, you hunch over, feeling nausea take over. With your head pounding, you lift yourself up and then crouch back down, hanging over the toilet bowl. You begin to throw up. Bile fills the entirety of your mouth at the same time more memories spring to life.

_The wine. _

"How much did I drink?" You ask yourself, finally stable enough to wipe your mouth clear of vomit and stand up. Grabbing one of the complimentary cups by the faucet, you fill it with water and then empty it into your mouth, quickly spitting it out.

A knock at the bathroom door frightens you, making you jump at the sound.

"_?" It's Regina.

Eyes widening, you freeze, terror filling you. _Bobby's still out there!_

_And what gave her the right to just waltz in the room?! _

Straightening, you go to open the door, but ever so slowly, scared to see what will unfurl. Regina stands on the other side of the door, hand glued to her hip. She looks you up and down, and her eyebrows furrow in disgust.

"You look gross," she points out, sighing. You look at yourself in the mirror, seeing yourself for the first time. Your hair is a knotted mess, your eyes are heavy from the sleep- and sickness from throwing up just seconds earlier. Continuing, she speaks up again, using her other hand to ruffle through her wavy tendrils.

"It's almost breakfast time, and we're making fry up." Before exiting the door, she takes a look at the room. You take this opportunity to look, too. No Bobby.

She turns around to look at you again, puzzled about something.

"Have you seen Bobby?" Immediately you shake your head.

"No, sorry." She looks at you another moment longer, something in her eyes piercing through the layers of guilt and shame, but instead of saying another word, she turns again and walks out the door, closing it behind her. You let out air that you've been holding in since she arrived, and you begin to feel a little better, aside from the obvious puking that occurred earlier.

You lean against the wall, regaining sanity, when a head pops out from underneath the bed!

You jump again, almost falling onto the floor, but catch yourself before that could happen.

"Bobby?!" You almost shriek, a grin playing at your lips.

Bobby laughs a hearty laugh, and pulls himself up, grabbing at the bed to stable himself. He runs a couple fingers through his hair, and grins at you.

"Did I scare ya?" He asks playfully, his grin looking more mischievous. You shake your head and then grab a pillow, throwing it at him, laughing.

~~~

In the kitchen, you and Bobby goof off. Flour is being thrown, giggles are unleashing, memories are being made and for once, some of the pressure has alleviated. Bobby throws an apple at you and it hits your elbow.

"Ow, Bobby! Not an apple, for goodness sake." You rub the part that the apple hit and frown dramatically at him, a bit of a smile beginning to reveal. You turn to the cutting board before you, and resume slicing into the onion, tears welling up. You hear Bobby laugh again behind you, and you smile, despite the tears making their way down your cheek.

After breakfast is made, you wash your hands, letting the warm water flow on your hands and wrists. Looking out the window above the sink, you see nothing but forest, trees and landscape. It's a pretty sight and you get lost in the green and brown of the scenery. You turn the faucet off and go to dry your hands when you feel Bobby's presence at your side. Turning to face him, you see the rich colour of his eyes sparkle in the sunlight, the freckles beautifully displayed on his cheeks and the passion behind the expression he's giving you. There's something he wants to say.

"What?" You beckon, wanting to know all of his dirty secrets.

Bobby gives you a look, surprised.

"How did you know I had something on my mind, _?" He asks you, and you hold back laughter.

"I can just tell when you do. Your face gives it away, Bobby." You tell him, knowing you're right.

He pulls out his phone and accesses it. You furrow your eyebrows, watching his very move. He taps on the Camera option, and takes a long hard look at himself. "Hm," he goes after a while, "I don't see it."

You erupt with laughter and smack his shoulder. "You're such a jokester, oh my god." He grins, enjoying the laughter he has just caused.

After the jokes are put to rest, you look at him, new questions forming in your head.

"What?" He asks you, knowing he's got you in the same situation now. You smirk and bite your lip, trying to word your next sentence perfectly.

"When you went and grabbed the wine last night, how much did I drink?" Your eyes wander down to the floor and for a moment you think you're unable to meet his gaze. But then you look up and you realize looking into his eyes is the only thing you require to feel safe and secure.

"The whole bottle, actually." He responds, crossing his arms and blushing.

"It was actually pretty funny, you drank nearly most of it and I just watched you have the time of your life."

With that, he offers a genuine smile and turns around over to a shelf on the wall left of the sink. You shuffle your feet against the linoleum and wait for him to continue. Grabbing a bag of what appears to be rice, Bobby moves over to the counter behind you and sets it down.

"You said some things last night," he says, finally. This time you turn around to face him.

"What did I say, Bobby?" Your voice hitches, curiosity filling your entire body. He doesn't say anything at first, just opens the bag and rummages through it. You walk over to his side and peer over at him.

"Bobby?" You repeat yourself, preparing for the worst. He sighs, looks at you, grins, and then looks back to the bag of rice.

"You said you had feelings for me, _." You nod slowly, the weight of what he's just said falling on your shoulders. Before you can respond, you feel light-headed. You take a step back and place a hand on your stomach.

"Oh, no," you begin to say, and rush over to the sink before emptying out the contents of your stomach.

Immediately, Bobby is at your side, his hand rubbing your back while you puke into the sink. "_, are you okay?" Bobby asks, but you can't focus. You keep throwing up and there's no stop button.

~~~

You're in your bed, the blanket covering the bottom half of your body and a cup of tea on the bedside table. Bobby sent you to your room, ordering you to rest for the rest of the day.

_"You've had too much wine, you should take today off._" He had said.

Despite you protesting against the decision, Bobby forced you to walk up the stairs and into your room. Not without his help, anyway.

Now, in your bed, you look at the clock and realize it's been only 2 hours. Bobby has been coming in to check on you every thirty minutes. It's been roughly twenty-five minutes since he's last made his appearance.

With that thought still fresh on your mind, you hear the door open and in comes Bobby, early. You shake your head, your eyes rolling back into your skull.

"Give it a rest, Bobby, I'll be okay!" You try to reassure him.

Bobby walks over to you with a bowl of soup in one hand and a book in another. "You're not well and I won't allow you the insanity of being alone up here." He sits down next to you and gives you the bowl of soup. Chicken noodle with rice, tomato, corn and carrot. Your stomach rumbles as if on cue, and you accept the bowl gratefully. You take a spoonful right as Bobby warns you that it's hot. Too late.

"Ah!" You open your mouth, not entirely wanting to spit it back out, but definitely not wanting to keep it inside. Bobby takes one look at you and throws his head back in laughter. "I did tell you, ya know." He says, and goes to clear the few strands of hair that managed to wisp in front of your eyes. His soft skin grazes your temple and you feel overwhelmed with emotions.

"Thank you," you finally say, nonchalantly stirring the soup with your spoon. "For being here for me. Even though it's my fault I drank myself into a stupor."

Bobby relaxes into the bed, bringing a leg up and over the other one.

"Always, _. You know I'll always be there for you."

And in that moment, you think you just might kiss him. He seems to be thinking the exact same thing because the next thing you know, Bobby leans in.

You sit up straight, gripping the bowl in your hands, the nerves of being so close to him engulfing you with every second that passes.

His face is now only an inch or two away from yours and you hold your breath.

Looking into his eyes, you hope he takes notice of all the feelings you have for him. You hope he understands you two never got your chance back at the Villa, but maybe now, now that you two are here, things could be different. Way different. His eyes penetrate through every barrier that had you romantically trapped; emotional imprisonment always had you in its tight grasp. The smell of lilac and coffee fill your nostrils and you breathe it all in, soaking up the aura he's providing. With your heart beating faster in your chest, you knew that kissing Bobby could be life-altering; you wouldn't be able to undo, backspace or rewind this. You pause to wonder just how good you are at kissing. _I already know how to kiss, right?_ You think to yourself, suddenly panicking. But while you sat there combing through your insecurities, Bobby, with grave expression, put his arms around your neck. "Is this okay?" He whispers. You nod, allowing him into both your personal and emotional bubble. At his lips' touch the beating of your heart seems to stop, freezing in its place. His medicine-sweet mouth comes into contact with yours and all you can think about is him.

Only him.


End file.
